The Gift Of Fear
by Empress of the Light
Summary: Yami attends a boarding school after an accident he cant remember and develops a crush on his roommate Yugi. But when weird things start happening, Yami begins to wonder if Yugi is as innocent as he appears. PUZZLESHIPING YXYY SXJ BXR. YOAI/GORE


Yami walked up the concrete stairs looking down at his feet. An older man and older woman at each side of him ushered him up the steps. Each step sent bolts of pain up his legs into his sides and back. Although he tried to ignore it and put up a emotionless front the intense pain showed in his eyes.

"Just a little further Yami and you can sit down." The woman leaned towards him as she spoke soothingly.

But sitting down wasn't going to stop the pain and he knew that. Gritting his teeth Yami managed to press on through the front doors of the strange building. The woman helped Yami slowly sit down on a hard wooden bench that was in the entrance-way while the older man talked to the receptionist. The entrance way was quiet despite the whispers between the man and the receptionist. As Yami looked around he noticed a pair of large doors at the other end of the room with two small windows, one in each door. Yami tried to position himself so that he could see through the small windows but it became to painful and he had to stop.

The man came back and nodded to the woman. She intern took Yami's face in her hands and made him look at her. "Yami you are going to stay here for a while. They have a room set up for you and some nice people to take care of you alright?"

Yami stared blankly at her but understanding what she said. "Alright."

"You cant leave. And you must do what the adults here tell you to do. They are only trying to help you ok?"

Yami nodded and then looked down.

"I promise everything is going to be alright." The woman stood and walked out the door with the older man following her.

Yami watched them leave not noticing the receptionist walk out into the entrance hallway. She tapped Yami lightly on the shoulder which made him jump.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear. I didnt mean to frighten you." Straightening up she smiled hollowly. "Please follow me."

Yami stood and did as he was told. She approached the big doors and they opened up automatically. As he stepped through them he noticed that the other side of the doors was not what he expected at all. The room was bland and colorless. Although there were people in the room everyone looked somber and out of place. As he made his way further into the room he noticed that everyone was wearing the same uniforms and they were also plain and dingy. Yami raised an eyebrow when the receptionist turned around with a folded matching uniform in her hands.

"Here you go its your size." Yami just stared at it for a moment. "Well go ahead and take it."

He could tell that the receptionist was getting annoyed so he took the 'rags' from her. Turning back around the woman lead him down a hall way lined with doors. Each one had a number on it just like a hotel. "I'm sure no one told you where you are. This is a boarding school for gifted children. And these are the dorms. On the other side of the building are the classes."

The woman lazily gestured to the left when she spoke of the class rooms. Yami wasn't paying that much attention anyway. "I will be taking you to your room. You can get dressed and your roommate will be helping you from there on out."

Yami frowned. 'Roommate? I've never had a room mate before...I wonder what they are like? If its a boy or girl? Will I like them?' Questions flooded Yami's mind as they walked down the hall to an old wooden staircase. Yami gulped and froze when he saw it. His gaze followed the winding staircase as it climbed up into the darkness. "Come along Yami."

Yami's gaze fell on the receptionist at the floor that he was supposed to have followed her to. Nervous and shaking, he practically ran up the steps to meet her, holding his breath the entire time. When he reached the top he let out a loud sigh. "Afraid of heights?" She mused.

"Ya..." to be honest Yami had no idea why the stairs frightened him so much...they just did.

After walking a little more the receptionist stopped infront of a door marked 213. She knocked on the door gently. "Yugi, your roommate is here."

'So thats his name? Yugi.' Yami waited as the door opened a boy steps out into the hallway. Yami immediately noticed how cute the boy was and how sweet his smile was. Yugi had spiked blond, black and purple hair was warm and sparkly purple eyes. He was also very short. Yami wondered how young he was.

"Yugi this is Yami." the woman gestured to Yami. "and Yami this is Yugi."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Yami." Yugi said sweetly. "This years gonna be fun now that I have a room mate I just know it."

Yugi turned to the receptionist who began to laugh. "I'm sure you boys will have tons of fun. Now Yugi this is Yami's first year so be nice, well that goes without saying, and help him to his classes and with anything else he needs alright?"

Yami watched as Yugi spun around to face the receptionist putting his feet together and saluting in the cutest way he had ever seen before. The spectacle was so funny Yami couldn't help but giggle. "Yes ma'am!'

"Alright now. I will see you around. Bye!" The receptionist turned around and walked away leaving Yami and Yugi in a bit of an akward silence.

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly.

"Yes Yugi?"

"You can come in you know...its your room too..."

Yami blushed a little bit and nervously scratched the back of his head looking down. "Ya your right..."

The two walked into the room together and the first thing Yami noticed was another boy sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey." The boy waved and Yami timidly waved back confused.

"Oh Yami this is my best friend Joey. He lives down the hall."

"Ahhh. Hello Joey. My names Yami."

Joey stands and shakes Yami's hand sternly. "It's a pleasure to meet cha pal. You are gonna love this place. Three meals a day plus snacks when ever you want!"

"You always think with your stomach don't you Joey?" Yugi giggled at his friend.

"Hey eating is a very important part of the day." Joey gave a Yami a genuine crooked smile that made Yami laugh.

"It sure is."

Their laughter was interrupted by a high pitched squeal coming from an intercom that Yami just noticed above the door. "Dinner will be served in 10 minutes."

Immediately after the announcement Yami heard Joey's stomach growl. "Perfect timing. Lets go Yug."

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled sweetly again. "There is a bathroom right there if you want to change and come with us."

Yami followed where Yugi pointed to a doorway in between the two beds. "We will wait for you if you want or you can stay here."

Yami wasnt sure, but he thought he heard disappointment in Yugi's voice when he mentioned Yami staying there. "I promise I wont be but a minute."

Yugi smiled and quickly turned away to join his friend in the hall way. Yami watched the boy leave the room and smiled to himself. 'Maybe things are different from what I thought they were.' As Yami turned to head into the bathroom he saw something move under one of the beds out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he turned around but nothing was there. Yami took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to the bed. Fear started to grip his heart but he wouldn't allow it to get the better of him. Slowly Yami lifted the skirt under the bed to find...nothing... 'Thats weird...I could have sworn I saw something.' Shrugging his shoulders Yami stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Yami quickly changed now creeped out by the bed and made his way out of the room. "Alright I'm ready to go."

Yugi frowned at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No no why would anything be wrong?" Yami lied adjusting his shirt.

"Oh...I dont know...you just seemed...nevermind." Yugi smiled turning to Joey. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready Yug." Joey puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips making himself look intimidating and it did not work out for him at all.

Not that Joey wasnt a force to recon with but that stance just did not do it. "OK. On your mark...get set...go!"

Yugi immediately grabbed Yami's hand both startling him and embarrassing him and pulled him after the duo. "Hurry up Yami or Joey's gonna beat us!"

Yami grinned finally catching on and ran faster so that Yugi didn't have to drag him behind. This caused Yugi to let go of Yami's hand and run on his own. At first Yami didn't mind until they made it to the stairs. Yami then remembered they were on the second floor and apparently the dinning hall was on the bottom floor. he watched as Joey and Yugi ran out of site as he stood at the top of the stairs. That fear...that familiar fear forced Yami to step back and fall to his knees. 'Whats wrong with me? This is ridicules...of all the stupid things to be afraid of.'


End file.
